


Sherlock: Deducing John Watson (John/Sherlock, R)

by monday7112



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to John, Sherlock is always a little slow on the uptake. Eventually he figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: Deducing John Watson (John/Sherlock, R)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Slight D/s implied  
>  **Request:** scarf porn, the end  
>  **Notes:** Probably not true one-shot length, but definitely longer than drabble. Not beta'd/brit-picked for which I apologize but I mean. Drabble. What do you expect?

It may very well be that when it comes to John, Sherlock needs a few more clues than he does for the average person but hell. John’s anything but average. Still. He thinks he’s got it now, what John has been silently trying to tell him for quite some time, almost since they took their relationship to the next level and became not just flat mates, not just best friends, but lovers. Three words he didn’t think he’d ever use to describe anyone and somehow, somehow they all describe the same man. They’re out to lunch and he can’t say what it is, exactly, that makes him decide to take a chance but once he makes the decision, he wants to go home and try. It’s like any experiment. Now that the idea is there, he wants to see what will happen once he does it. He forces himself to sit through lunch patiently, though. Even takes a few bites of his own to placate John. But the second the bill is paid, he hustles John out the door and back to the flat with a flimsy excuse. “Left the stove on,” he says when John asks why they’re stopping by the flat.

“You didn’t,” John said. “You didn’t even cook this morning.”

“Mrs Hudson did,” he quickly corrects. “She sent me a text.”

John doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t argue. They arrive at the flat and John makes for Mrs Hudson’s door but Sherlock grabs him by the hand and pulls him up the stairs. “Sherlock, I thought you said Mrs Hudson left the stove on.”

Sherlock doesn’t answer. He fumbles with his keys for a second at the door but finally gets it unlocked. The door swings open and Sherlock pulls them both through then shuts it behind him.  
John reaches over to start going through the mail that Mrs Hudson has left for them while he waits for Sherlock to finish whatever business has brought him back to the flat and his eyes are clearly surprised when Sherlock tosses it aside. “Hey, no need to get so rough,” John says but the humor quickly fades from his eyes as Sherlock shoves him against the wall.

“Shut up,” Sherlock orders and John doesn’t question it. Just does as he’s told. Sherlock’s cock jumps a little. “Good,” he purrs, removing his scarf and wrapping it around John’s wrists. John’s eyes widen as he figures out what’s happening and then instantly darken with want. He doesn’t struggle against the soft binding on his hands. It’s not very tight and he could get out if he wanted to but he doesn’t even try. He just stands there, quiet. Waiting. Completely handing himself over to Sherlock.

Just as he’s always done, really, since the day they met Sherlock reflects, wondering why it took him so long to sort out the clues John has been giving him. It’s not that Sherlock Holmes didn’t notice. He noticed. He just was, for once in his life, caught up in a little bit of doubt. Because it’s John. Because what they have is already so far outside of his comfort zone. Because if somehow he was wrong, it might scare John away entirely. And so maybe he hesitated. Maybe he overthought it a little. But the desperate, wrecked words coming from John’s mouth as Sherlock takes his time with him, his obedience as Sherlock forces him to wait, wait, wait, his cries of pleasure when at last Sherlock releases him, allows him to come for him, chase away any lingering doubt.

Oh. This? This was going to be fun... 


End file.
